


Fruit Loops

by Kharasma



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Just Add Kittens, Rebellion Story Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kharasma/pseuds/Kharasma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious cat appears to the girls on their way home from school. Discussions of life and love ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fruit Loops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaraJaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/gifts).



> Timeline-wise, this fic takes place before the beginning of Rebellion. There are implied spoilers for Sayaka's role in the movie, though, so I hope that's okay!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this bit of fluff. Your prompt finally inspired me to watch Rebellion, and I love Kyouko and Sayaka more than I did before! I loved getting to know them better.

“Ugh! Just how many useless history facts do the teachers think we can cram in our heads, anyway?” Kyouko groused, flopping with a heavy thud over the nearest riverside bench. Her bag dangled from her fingers precariously, waiting for the moment when its owner would give up and chuck it into the river.  
  
“There’s no need for all that fussing, Kyouko,” teased Hitomi, delicately taking a seat next to her friend’s knees. “If you put all that energy into your schoolwork, you’d be done in no time at all! And then you wouldn't have to worry about teachers picking on you.”  
  
“Not all of us can work every minute of the day like you do, Hitomi,” added Sayaka with a laugh. She folded her arms over the back of the bench, leaning over to get a good look at Kyouko’s ever-so-burdensome bag. “But it’ll do you some good to do your homework, Kyouko! You might even learn something important.”  
  
Sayaka made her point by circling around the bench, giving Kyouko a wicked smirk, and deftly snatching the silver school tablet out of her bag. “Let’s see, what did we study today...how to make grilled sweetfish? Well at least there’s one class you pay attention in!”  
  
That little sneak! Kyouko chose that moment to lean up and snatch the tablet back, her nose firmly in the air. "Because one of us should! There’s no way I’m letting us eat burnt rice for another week. Growing girls need more than that.”  
  
Kyouko leaned up to poke Sayaka's cheek, taking note of the dark circles under her eyes. "See? You're worn out! Eat better and you might get some good sleep."  
  
Well that was just rude! Sayaka leaned back, her cheek puffing out. Kyouko knew very well why she was tired---so she fisted her hands on her hips and scoffed. “I poured my heart and soul into that rice, you know! It’s not my fault the heat suddenly turned up out of nowhere!”  
  
“Outta nowhere? Yeah right. You probably just tripped and hit the button too many times,” Kyouko laughed, leaning up to give Sayaka’s fist a quick pat. Her eyes softened just the slightest bit, her eyes now solely for Sayaka. “But don’t you worry. You won’t go hungry so long as I’m around.”  
  
That declaration finally inspired their fourth friend to speak up, giggling. “Wow, Kyouko, you’re really going all out to take care of her! You’ll be the world’s best wife someday,” Madoka cut in, hoping to end the little skirmish with smiles once more.  
  
Sayaka grinned and waved Madoka over, but she was still pouting in Kyouko's direction. “lt's a good start, but anybody who’s gonna be MY wife has to do their homework too! I won’t marry someone who doesn’t know her history, they'd just repeat it,” Sayaka insisted, but she didn’t seem quite so angry now. No, a troubled expression crossed her face for just a moment...but then it passed, and she was smiling. “But I won't say no to dinner.”  
  
Hitomi found herself glancing between Kyouko on the bench and Sayaka above her, a faint red tinge to her face. They were living together, she knew, but were they...together? Kyouko had gotten so close to them so quickly, particularly Sayaka---and the way they fell into affectionate bickering, it was almost like their meeting was predestined. Fortunately, all their talk of fish dinners seemed to attract a furry distraction! Hitomi’s gaze was suddenly drawn to her side, where a very fluffy white cat had spontaneously decided to make itself a warm and cozy home. It was sitting in the tiny space between Hitomi’s side and Kyouko’s legs, looking rather pleased with itself.  
  
“Look,” Hitomi laughed, leaning in to delicately curl her hand for the kitty to sniff. “Your cooking’s brought us a friend, Kyouko!”  
  
“Wow, it’s so pretty!” Madoka chimed in, petting the furball without a second’s hesitation. Fortunately, the cat seemed to enjoy the attention, and it was now nuzzling Hitomi’s hand with a contented mewl.  
  
The cat’s interruption finally got Kyouko to sit all the way up. She squinted suspiciously at the cat, who was now pawing at her uniform skirt.  “What do you want? I didn’t make anything yet! And when I do, that’s for Sayaka,” she insisited, giving her friend a little smirk. “But I guess I could be persuaded to give you table scraps.”  
  
“You know what happens when you give your table scraps to a stray, right? It’ll never leave!” Sayaka teased, giving Kyouko’s shoulder a gentle poke. And to her great amusement, the cat then decided to prove her point. It climbed right into Kyouko’s lap, let out a satisfied little purr, and latched onto its new pleated pillow with heavy paws. Kyouko was startled for a second, but she didn't mind too much. There were worse things in life than stopping to pet a cat. Like homework, for example.  
  
“Hey cat. So you agree that our homework’s a bore and I shouldn’t bother with it, right?” Kyouko asked, curling her hand over her new friend. The cat flopped over her skirt in response, getting mighty comfortable.  
  
Madoka then crouched down in front of the bench, getting a good look at their new friend. “Oh, look at its eyes! One’s gold, the other’s blue.”  
  
“How mysterious,” Hitomi gushed, a quiet little smile crossing her face. “It’s just like those stories we used to watch as children. A beautiful and strange cat appears and chooses a young girl for a partner...wow, Kyouko, you could be a magical girl!” she squealed.  
  
Hitomi’s daydream carried her away, and her eyes closed as she pictured the sight of Kyouko waving a sparkling wand in a frilly dress. Fortunately, she missed the worried glance the three other girls exchanged.  
  
“You’d be the Apple Pie Princess. All your spells would trap the enemy in the branches of an apple tree, wouldn’t they?” she continued. “And there's Gala, your companion!”  
  
Madoka, Sayaka, and Kyouko breathed sighs of relief, though those soon turned into wicked smirks for the former two. So Hitomi still didn't know. They could live in secret another day! The newly named Gala, meanwhile, continued to doze away on Kyouko’s lap.  
  
“Yeah, Kyouko, you’d be a great magical girl!” Madoka agreed, grinning widely. “You’d wear a little apple dress, and you’d have to go find your comrades!”  
  
Kyouko made a face at this suggestion, but Sayaka slid up behind her friend on the bench, willfully ignoring that scowl. “Yeah! You’d fight with Swiss Cheese, Blue Raspberry, and the Melon Mistress! They’d all have cute little costumes, and together you’d have your Ultimate Sugar Punch attack!”  
  
Sayaka skipped in front of the bench and leapt into the air, her fist springing up for a ‘sugar punch’. Madoka and Hitomi applauded the silly display, but Kyouko remained silent. She was chewing thoughtfully on her favorite chocolately biscuit snack---at least, until that smile appeared again.  
  
“Tch, no way!” She gently wove her fingers into Gala’s fur, allowing a frown to grace her face for a moment.  
  
The three girls immediately stopped their jokes. “...you don’t like it?” Madoka asked tentatively.  
  
“Nope.” Kyouko held her pause a moment longer, then grinned broadly at them. “If I’m gonna be a magical girl, I’m gonna be Pocky Princess!”  
  
And with that, she deflty plucked three of the chocolate-coated sticks out of the box, maneuvering her fingers to point one in the direction of each of her friends. “Want some?”  
  
Madoka and Hitomi declined with polite shakes of their heads, leaving ample opportunity for the hungriest of their group. With a speed that rivaled Kyouko’s, Sayaka leaned toward Kyouko’s hands, bared her teeth, and snatched each piece for herself. She was so close that the locks of her hair brushed Kyouko's fingers.  
  
“S---Sayaka...” Kyouko stuttered, snatching her hand back with a red face. “Don’t get greedy yet! I haven’t even made your smoked fish.”  
  
Sayaka also realized how close she’d come, for she quick to jump away and laugh this incident off. She waved her hand back to dismiss the thought. “Yeah, well, that's what I get for eating nothing but burnt rice, right? I'm downright ravenous! So let’s go home so you can smoke that fish”  
  
“But don't forget your studies,” Hitomi reprimanded gently. “You don’t want to disappoint her, do you?”  
  
Kyouko mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like ‘yeah, guess you’re right’...and then attempted to get up. But there was still a very fluffy lump of cat draped across her, and it showed no signs of being willing to move any time soon. Oh boy. She poked Gala’s back with a finger. “C’mon, kitty. Move! We can’t spend all night here.”  
  
“Yeah, come on this way! It’s okay, we’ll give you lots to eat!” Madoka tried pleading, kneeling beside the bench and rubbing her fingers together. She made soft cooing noises, sure that it had worked on a dog once. Or Tatsuya, maybe.  
  
Hitomi knelt behind Madoka and reached for the kitty with deft fingers, gently plucking at its collar. “But where will we take it? Let’s see if you belong to somebody...oh, it does! That’s Kyosuke’s mother!”  
  
“Kyosuke, really?” Sayaka asked dubiously, shifting her weight to the side as she wondered. “If it’s his cat, wouldn’t you have played with it already?”  
  
“This collar’s brand new,” Hitomi answered, running a finger along it. “She might’ve just bought a cat today, to surprise him after school! We agreed he needs a friend---besides us and the violin, that is.”  
  
“Then can’t he come pick it up?” Kyouko groaned, now trying to forcibly lift the cat off her lap to no avail. The sweet little kitty dug its claws into Kyouko's skirt, making her groan with frustration.  
  
“I’m afraid he’s at practice right now,” Hitomi sighed, “but I should call his parents! They’ll want to know where their new pet is.”  
  
“Yeah, definitely,” Madoka agreed, snatching Hitomi’s hand. “Come on, let’s go! We shouldn’t let them worry anymore, and Kyosuke needs to meet his new friend!.”  
  
And with that, Madoka and Hitomi quickly disappeared around the corner, leaving Kyouko and Sayaka to deal with Kyosuke’s wandering cat on their own. Sayaka used the opportunity to sit beside her friend, close enough that Gala’s front paws settled on her lap.  
  
“So I’m guessing you’d call yourself Blue Raspberry? What kind of raspberry is blue, anyway” Kyouko asked, a teasing glint to her eye.  
  
“All the best-tasting ones! And how'd you know?” Sayaka answered, surprised---though that soft, wistful expression still remained. She wore that a lot when looking at Kyouko these days.  
  
“Well...I’m guessing the Melon Mistress is Madoka. All sweet and round and roly-poly. And that would make Mami swiss cheese..wow, you think her head's full of holes?”  
  
Sayaka again seemed to blank for a second, but she recovered enough to give Kyouko a playful shove. “Maybe she's a little airheaded, but her hair's yellow!” she insisted.  
  
“Yeah, sure. that's what you noticed,” Kyouko grinned, shaking her head. “And she's a great baker besides. That cake last night was awesome! I wish I could do that.”  
  
“You are,” Sayaka whispered, glancing back down at Kyouko’s bag. “That’s why you’re working so hard in cooking class, right? You’re gonna make us that grilled fish?”  
  
“Yeah,” Kyouko nodded, folding her hands behind her head, “I guess I am. And Gala can come too---if you behave!” she said, giving the furball a fond little nudge. Said furball still didn’t move.  
  
“So that means we’re inviting Hitomi and Kyosuke too, right?”  
  
“In our little apartment? Wow. It'd be like a double date,” Kyouko realized...a soft little grin spreading over her face. “You really do want me to be your wife.”  
  
“Hey, I didn’t say that!” Sayaka shouted, throwing her hands up. “Madoka and Mami can come too!”  
  
“Oh sure, you say that now,” Kyouko goaded, shoving a candy stick between her teeth and leaning close. “And of course they're coming! But maybe the Pocky Princess wants to share...and whaddaya know, this is my last one. So...want some?”  
  
And under the blooming tree, with a fuzzy cat snoozing between them, Sayaka curled her arm over Kyouko's shoulder and took some. Quick as one of her sword strikes, she pressed her lips to Kyouko's, chomped down, and pulled back---or at least she meant to. Kyouko was already ahead of her, her hand locked around Sayaka's hair and holding her steady. Her hold dropped to a soft caress of Sayaka's neck before she pulled away, eyes wide and mouth smiling. Sayaka was red-faced and suddenly shy...but her hand had somehow found its way to Kyouko's on top of the cat.  
  
"Wow. I...I'll do that again sometime," Sayaka offered, flicking a stray hair from Kyouko's shoulder.  
  
"All night, right?" Kyouko teased, squeezing Sayaka's shoulder and delighting that she could do that.  
  
"I dunno about that. We've still gotta eat---and you still have history homework!"  
  
"Because a girl who doesn't know her history is doomed to repeat it, right?" Kyouko remembered, lifting her bag onto the bench with a quiet sigh. "All right. I'm doing it, but it's only for you, you know?"  
  
That dark thought just had to intrude again. For a moment, Sayaka was silent. There was so much to their history that Kyouko didn't know, that she couldn't know. And yet this was the happiest they'd ever been. Back then, Sayaka had been the one in the dark, too stubborn to see the love that was with her all along. Now it was here, pure and sweet and free...but Sayaka knew where they'd come from. That this life of theirs was a precious gift she'd started to doubt was ever possible. Kyouko didn't need to know. She just needed to be with her friends. Madoka, Hitomi, Mami, Kyouko, Sayaka....they were all together this time. Loneliness was a thing of the past, right? And now that they knew what they were in for, it could stay that way. As long as she remembered.  
  
"...nah, maybe we're not doomed," Sayaka reconsidered happily, squeezing Kyouko tightly and tucking her head onto her shoulder. "As long as one of us knows her history, we'll make the future better. And you'll make our food better!"  
  
"'Course I will," Kyouko promised, linking their hands together over Gala's back. "And I don't know about you, but I think our future's gonna be just fine."  
  
As long as Kyouko held her hand, Sayaka couldn't argue with that.


End file.
